BroodWar in a Nutshell
Story In a Nutshell 'is the third episode in the fourth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the seventy-eighth episode overall. Plot Over the desert filled with countless hydralisks and zerglings, Sarah Kerrigan is seen watching on the window of battlecruiser in relaxed state, until Arcturus Mengsk flips her out and laughs evilly. Landed on the zerg swarm, she is carried to the lava land and placed at the cerebrate Overmind. Giggling, the Overmind shows her clothesline of colorful fashion, and Sarah chooses an infested costume. He morphs her into a chrysalis using his tentacle and she hatches to become Infested Kerrigan. A carrier Gantrithor flies by, revealing Tassadar who grows angry at the Overmind, so the ship collided against him and the cerebrate dies flat. Infested Kerrigan is outraged. As she now owns the swarm, she goes off to shake hands with the Juridicator Aldaris, but then she stabs him. She gets on the siege tank and devours its pilot Edmund Duke, and then takes a selfie with Fenix in dragoon and twinges him to death. Seeing what happened to his friend Fenix, Jim Raynor swears to kill Kerrigan with his words: "I'm the man who's gonna kill you someday!" However, the scene cuts to black as the episode fast forwards. The scene then shows flying Kerrigan and Jim fall for each other with love. Watching the twisted moment, admiral Gerald DuGalle shoots himself. Epilogue Xel'naga temple surrounded by mutalisks is revealed. A mutalisk touches its crystal and is zapped, and lands on Artanis in front of Zeratul at the other side. Characters * Sarah Kerrigan (debut, in normal form) * Arcturus Mengsk * Hydralisks * Zerglings * Overmind * Tassadar * Aldaris (debut) * Edmund Duke * Fenix (debut, in dragoon) * Jim Raynor (debut) * Gerald DuGalle (debut) * Mutalisks * Artanis (debut) * Zeratul Trivia * Alternate title of this episode is "Story In a Nutshell." * This episode was moved to episode 1, swapping with "BroodWar Ep 1" episode, which has been renamed to "BroodWar Ep 2" * This episode reveals significant stories and events from original ''StarCraft ''and ''Brood War ''campaigns, but in a comedic way: ** '''New Gettysburg: '''Sarah Kerrigan is taken away by zerg swarm, neglected by Arcturus Mengsk. ** '''Among the Ruins: '''Sarah becomes the chrysalis. (But in ''StarCraft II ''lore, Abathur was the one placed her in chrysalis on Overmind's order) ** '''Agent of the Swarm: '''Infested 'Kerrigan is born. ** '''Eye of the Storm: '''Tassadar sacrifices himself to slay Overmind. ** '''The Quest for Uraj(?): '''Aldaris unwillingly cooperates with Kerrigan. ** '''The Insurgent: '''Aldaris is slain by Kerrigan. ** '''True Colors: '''Kerrigan kills Duke and Fenix. ** '''Episode VI cinematic: '''Gerald DuGalle commits suicide due to UED's defeat. ** '''Countdown and Episode IV cinematic: '''Zeratul and Artanis activates Fury of Xel'naga. * Backgrounds are based on the said campaigns: ** Desert: Tarsonis (originally, Tarsonis is a space platform, but is of ''StarCraft II's cinematic Betrayal scene, otherwise.) ** Lava zone: Char ** Twilight: Shakuras ** Grassland: Korhal (actually, it is a desert as the Fenix scene shows) * As the episode title shows, the original StarCraft's ''victory background music is played. * Kerrigan makes her major role in this episode for the first time. * Both Infested Kerrigan and Arcturus Mengsk return since their first appearance in "Heart of the Swarm Opening." ** Both have received new design changes. ** Sarah Kerrigan has different facial design since her appearance in earlier ''HeroStorm series. * Tassadar is returned as physical form since his first appearance in "A StarCrafts Carol" as spiritual form. * Jim Raynor makes his first debut on StarCrafts series since his appearance in HeroStorm ''series. * For the first time ever in ''StarCrafts ''series, a marine's visor is lifted up to reveal someone's face. * Tassadar's anger uses ''StarCraft II's ''zealot soundbite, which is commonly used for Bob the Ragelot. * According to the accurate scene where Raynor and Kerrigan commits love to each other instead of hunting her down as he vowed, the story on ''StarCraft II ''became infamous for players due to its major plot hole and disappointing change of character and their nature. ** A scene where DuGalle commits suicide after watching the scene is a reference to the nostalgic players' reaction on said ''StarCraft II event. ** To defend the nature of Kerrigan on StarCraft II, according to fans, Jim Raynor did intentionally want to kill "Queen of Blades" instead of Kerrigan herself (which assumes to be Sarah Kerrigan as normal self and Queen of Blades as infestation--as shown in Heart of the Swarm). * Mutalisk fried by the Xel'naga temple's crystal is similar to how flies are electrocuted by an ultraviolet lamp. * At a single milisecond speed, Fenix's cockpit is actually cracked first before Kerrigan's claw stabs him. * At milisecond transition between a falling mutalisk scene and Zeratul and Artanis scene, there is a smaller screen of Overmind, carrier Gantrithor and Kerrigan within the black frame. * Soundtrack used: ** "Morituri te Salutant" Video Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes